Goddess
by LuthCi
Summary: Aku pun menekan tombol kanan untuk melihat hasil foto selanjutnya. ...loh? Kok malah foto Sakura? Dafuq. / SasuSaku / AU
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto** and all of its character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it. Thankyou for my beloved editor **Hikanzakura**. Dan fiksi ini adalah tentang **SasuSaku**. Happy reading :)

* * *

**Goddess**

oleh **LuthCi**

* * *

"Sasuke, kau mau jadi PJ HPD, 'kan?" tanya Uzumaki Naruto padaku dengan sedikit napas terengah. Tentu saja, aku sudah berjalan secepat mungkin agar ia tidak dapat mengikuti langkahku dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk menawariku hal yang cukup membuatku jengah.

Jangan tanya mengapa aku jengah, karena jawabannya aku bosan selalu menjadi panitia di bidang yang sama—HPD (Humas Publikasi dan Dokumentasi).

Tanpa menjawab, masih kulangkahkan kakiku cepat, berharap Naruto berhenti menggangguku dengan setiap hentakkan kaki yang kubuat.

"Ayolah, jarang sekali, lho, seorang MaBa ditawari jadi PJ. 'Mahasiswa Baru Uchiha Sasuke Menjadi Penanggung Jawab Pekan Seni Kampus'—nah, keren, 'kan? Itu bisa jadi _headline_ di buletin BEM kampus kita bulan ini!" _Ck!_ Kakak tingkat satu ini memang selalu berisik.

"Jangan coba-coba menipuku, aku tahu pasti bukan hanya aku MaBa yang jadi PJ atau masuk BPH, kak." Kulangkahkan kakiku semakin cepat menuju kantin. Siapa tahu begitu aku duduk di antara teman-temanku, ia akan mundur.

"Me—aw!—tidak hanya kau, sih, MaBa yang jadi PJ. Ada Hyuuga Hinata yang menjadi Wakil Bendahara, dan Haruno Sakura untuk PJ Lukis. Tapi mere—"

Langkahku terhenti seketika.

"—apa?"

Dapat terlihat dengan jelas cengiran lebar Naruto yang senang karena akhirnya aku mendengarkan tawarannya. "Apanya yang 'apa'? Maksudmu 'apa' di fakta ternyata ada tiga MaBa yang jadi PJ? Tapi memang ada tiga: kau, Sakura, dan Hi—"

"—aku ikut." Potongku cepat saat merasa apa yang ia sampaikan telah dapat aku terima dengan jelas. Tanpa menunggu lama, kulangkahkan kakiku lebih cepat menuju kantin—bahkan cenderung menyerupai berlari kecil. Ingin cepat-cepat menjauh dari kakak tingkat yang berisik, hanya itu keinginanku siang ini.

"YEAH! Nanti malam aku SMS, besok sore kita rapat BPH!" pekiknya dari belakangku. Besok sore ada kuliah—_shit_, terserah, biar besok titip absen saja.

.

.

* * *

"_Kapal pecah..."_ desisku saat melihat lobby gedung F kacaunya bukan main. Potongan kardus, kertas karton, bahkan sapu lidi tercecer di setiap sudut lobby. Biasanya mbak-mbak atau mas-mas dari bagian fasilitas akan mencak-mencak jika saja mereka melihat lobby kampus seberantakan ini. Suatu keberuntungan tak terkira karena kantor bagian fasilitas berada pada gedung A yang notabene jauh dari gedung F—karena tanpa ragu aku pun akan masuk dalam deretan nama bermasalah jika ketahuan.

Aku memang selalu tahu bahwa yang namanya mahasiswa saat mempersiapkan dekorasi acara tidak mungkin tidak berantakan—apalagi ini adalah acara pekan seni—di mana pasti dekorasi untuk menunjukkan suasana 'seni' dilakukan secara _pol-polan_.

"Nah, Sasuke datang!" teriak Naruto yang membuat beberapa orang sukses mendongak melihatku. Kakak tingkat berisik.

Tanpa menunggu untuk disuruh, dengan cepat kukeluarkan kameraku dari tas yang terlampir di bahu dan mulai mengambil foto.

Para teman maupun kakak tingkat yang sedang asik memotong kerdus atau mewarnai karton (dan ternyata ada juga yang asyik tanda tangan tidak penting di kertas yang tak lagi terpakai) melihat ke arahku—tepatnya lensa kameraku. Begitu senang untuk difoto, diabadikan. Aku tak pernah keberatan untuk mengambil foto banyak-banyak seperti ini, tapi hal yang menyebalkan adalah saat malam nanti, di mana aku harus meng-_upload_ semua fotonya (yang nanti hasilnya biasanya puluhan atau ratusan) di facebook lalu mulai men-_tag _satu per satu.

Berjalan ke arah pojok kanan, kusadari banyak terdapat bulu-bulu putih di sana. Tanpa menunggu lama, aku pun kembali mengambil foto.

_Jpret!_

Sebenarnya aku tidak pernah terlalu peduli siapa yang aku foto dan bagaimana ekspresi mereka. Yang jelas aku memoto, melakukan tugas yang diembankan padaku selaku HPD. Jadi, mari lanjut mengambil foto sebanyak mungkin agar para panitia yang lain senang.

"Sakura! Coba pakai sayap ini—"

—telingaku sedikit bergerak kala mendengarkan nama itu disebutkan. Nama seorang yang selalu menawarkan senyuman hangat yang tidak pernah dapat kulakukan. Nama seorang yang tak pernah gagal untuk membuat jantungku berdegup sedikit (_bohong_—jauh) lebih cepat dari biasanya kala melihatnya tersenyum.

Mengabaikan kakak tingkat yang kini tersenyum ke arah lensaku, aku langsung mengarahkan kameraku ke kanan untuk menemukan Sakura tengah berusaha memakai sayap berbulu putih tersebut.

_Jpret!_

Jantungku berhenti berdetak sejenak saat melihatnya tersenyum lega karena telah berhasil memakai sayap berbulu putih tersebut.

_Jpret!_

Napasku tercekat sejenak saat melihatnya meloncat kecil bak peri pembawa kabar bahagia dengan sayap berbulu putih di pundak.

_Jpret!_

Wajahku terasa menghangat saat mendengarnya terkikik malu-malu.

_Jpret!_

Seketika kuteguk ludahku kala melihat ia tengah tersenyum—

—melihatku?—

—_Jpret!_

"Sasuke! Jangan memoto yang perempuan melulu, foto kami dong!" teriak Naruto kencang yang berhasil memancing tawa para panitia lainnya. _Ck! _Kakak tingkat sialan!—rutukku setengah mati menahan rona merah malu di pipi.

.

.

* * *

_Goddess_—tema yang diusung oleh Naruto, selaku PO (_Project Officer_) untuk pekan seni kampus tahun ini. Otakku berputar cepat, setengah mati berpikir bagaimana cara membuat poster acara ini dengan tema tersebut.

"Belum dapat ide, eh, Sasuke? Lembar Corel-mu masih kosong begitu." Pendengaranku terusik oleh suara bising Itachi yang masuk kamarku tanpa izin.

"Berisik." Tanganku mulai bergerak untuk menggerakan mouse, berusaha melakukan sesuatu—yang lalu dilanjutkan dengan mengklik tombol _undo_ dua detik setelahnya. Kutundukkan kepalaku hingga membentur permukaan meja kayu. Depresi.

"Kenapa dengan otak jeniusmu? Memang apa temanya?" tanya Itachi yang kini mengambil kamera SLR milikku seenaknya dan memosisikan dirinya di tempat tidurku. "Ini foto-foto para panitianya yang lain? Haha jadi HPD lagi kau, Sasuke?"

"Berisik. Temanya _Goddess_. Kalau kau datang hanya untuk menggangguku, pergi." Betapa kesalnya aku saat Itachi malah tertawa girang saat kuusir.

"Sayang sekali temanya _Goddess_. Kau kan orangnya _gelap_, bahkan aku sempat berpikir kau pemuja setan. Cocoknya tema untukmu itu _Voodoo_—"

"—berisik, Itachi." Lagi, kumainkan mouse untuk membentuk sesuatu, apa pun, setidaknya ada perkembangan—yang kembali berakhir dengan tombol _undo_ tiga detik kemudian (setidaknya kali ini tiga detik, bukan dua detik).

Menatap kertas putih di monitor tidak membantuku sama sekali. Omong-omong, kenapa tidak putih saja posternya? Kan _Goddess_—dewi, yang berarti suci, tanpa noda, putih, selesai. _Ha!_ Bisa-bisa aku dimarahi.

Omong-omong, lagi, soal dimarahi, tumben Itachi diam. Kutatap Itachi dari sudut mataku, melihatnya tengah menyengir lebar melihat foto-foto di kameraku.

"Sasuke—" Ah, firasatku buruk. Itachi berjalan mendekatiku dengan cengiran lebarnya. "—bagaimana kalau membuat poster selagi melihat _malaikatmu_ yang ini?" Itachi menyodorkan kamera tersebut kepadaku, menunjukkan sosok Sakura yang tengah tersenyum dengan melihat lensa. Dengan bermahkotakan rambut merah jambu, tersenyum dengan bumbu pemanis sebuah rona di pipi, memakai sayap bulu putih bak malaikat titisan Tuhan, ia tampak begitu memesona untukku yang selalu menyempatkan waktu memerhatikannya.

Nah, sepertinya membuat poster bertema _Goddess_ bukan lagi masalah untukku kini.

.

.

* * *

Mataku tertumbu lurus pada selembar poster di tangan. Poster hasil kerja tanganku, tentu saja. Memerhatikan bagaimana desain dan pemilihan warna di poster ini saling melengkapi satu sama lain agak membuatku merasa bangga—dan cukup tidak percaya, sebenarnya. Bagaimana orang sepertiku yang notabene nyaris setara dengan orang-orang pemuja setan, penggila kegelapan, acuh pada lingkungan dapat membuat poster semanis—_uhuk_—cantik ini?

Menghela napas panjang, mataku masih tetap terpaku pada secarik poster di hadapan.

Warna yang mendominasi adalah warna untuk menggambarkan sayap sang dewi, gradasi antara putih susu dan merah muda, sesuatu yang tidak pernah tertulis dalam rincian warna yang biasa kupakai sebelumnya. Sedangkan tulisan yang ada berwarna hijau halus—nyaris sewarna dengan warna batu giok, batu yang menurutku elegan juga sederhana pada saat yang bersamaan.

"Nah, sudah kumpul semua, 'kan?" ucapan Naruto membuyarkan lamunanku. Melirik kanan dan kiri, tanpa kuketahui ternyata sudah terbentuk lingkaran besar yang terbentuk dari tiga belas orang yang duduk bersila di lantai.

Rapat BPH—rapat pengurus inti yang dilaksanakan setiap minggu untuk mengetahui kemajuan setiap bidang, sebuah rapat yang diam-diam kumanfaatkan untuk dapat sekadar melihat Sakura dengan jarak yang lebih dekat. "Jadi, yang aku beri ke kalian barusan adalah poster untuk pekan seni kita, si jenius Uchiha yang membuatnya," ujar Naruto seraya menepuk punggungku. Ya, sial untukku karena duduk tepat di samping kanannya. "Suka tidak?" lanjutnya.

Mataku menatap lurus ke depan, melihat Sakura yang tengah menatap posterku lekat-lekat bersama Hinata di sampingnya. Degupan jantungku cukup terasa—mengingat kini Sakura tengah melihat poster _milikku_ dan _buatanku_ yang menurutku merepresentasikan _dirinya_. Kalau aku lupa diri, sudah pasti mulutku turut berkomat-kamit memanjatkan doa selaras dengan hatiku agar tidak ada yang menyadari hal ini—

—menyadari bahwa kaulah inspirasiku, Sakura.

Sudut bibirku tertarik melihatnya yang tersenyum sumringah melihat poster milikku. Suatu kebanggaan dan kebahagiaan tersendiri melihatnya menyukai hasil karyaku.

Kelanjutan rapat pagi itu tidak begitu aku perhatikan. Mataku masih tertumbu pada Sakura yang masih memerhatikan posterku—yang semakin membuatku berdegup kencang karena ia ternyata begitu menyukainya.

—dan pipiku kembali menghangat.

.

.

* * *

"Sakura!" panggilku seraya berlari kecil mendekati Sakura yang berjalan menjauh bersama Hinata. Bukan, aku mendekatinya bukan karena ingin pendekatan atau apa-apa, hanya ingin mengambil poster yang masih ia bawa—karena seharusnya poster itu tidak ia bawa.

Saat Sakura melihatku mendekatinya, ia pun meminta Hinata untuk ke kelas terlebih dahulu, mungkin karena kelas sudah dimulai? Astaga, sepertinya aku mengganggu waktunya.

"Ah, iya?" ucapnya seraya tersenyum kepadaku. Jenis senyuman yang biasa ia lakukan—senyuman dengan sipitan mata sedikit yang menurutku sangat manis dan sederhana. Namun, mungkin karena kini ia tersenyum untukku—_khusus_ untukku, maka imbas sang senyum pada diriku terasa begitu hebat. Misalnya, kini jantukku berdenyut—_eh, _berdegup—_ah_, terserah, bingung rasanya untuk menjelaskan. Yang jelas aku sangat senang, sekaligus gugup.

Mengapa gugup? Tentu saja karena walaupun sudah mengetahui namanya sekaligus _lumayan_ menyukainya untuk beberapa bulan, aku tidak pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk berbicara dengannya. Apalagi seperti saat ini, dengan saling bertatapan. Apalagi seperti saat ini, dengan hanya berduaan.

"Poster," ujarku setengah mati untuk menata diri, berusaha untuk tidak terlalu terlihat bodoh—bahkan kalau bisa jangan sampai terlihat bodoh sama sekali.

"Eh?" Sakura mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali tanda kebingungan. Sudut bibirku tertarik melihat tingkahnya, melihat sikap manisnya yang menurutku begitu antik.

Tanganku terangkat menunjuk poster di tangannya. "Posterku mau kau bawa pulang?" ledekku—lumayan takut ia akan tersinggung dengan ucapanku. Namun, sepertinya perkiraanku salah. Karena selanjutnya ia tertawa renyah dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"Astaga, maaf," ucapnya di sela tawa. "Aku suka sekali postermu jadi aku tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi aku membawanya." Sakura menyodorkan poster tersebut padaku. Dengan senyuman manisnya, tentu saja.

"Aa, terima kasih." Tanganku tergapai untuk mengambilnya.

"Kalau nanti acara selesai dan masih bagus posternya, atau ada sisa, aku mau ya. Boleh?" tanyanya yang membuatku agak tertegun. Aku tidak begitu mengerti apa yang membuat ia begitu menyukai poster yang kini tengah kutatap sejenak. Memang kuakui poster ini bagus, tapi apa segitu bagusnya hingga ia mau bawa pulang?

"Aa, boleh," ujarku dengan anggukan. "Aku pergi dulu, kau sebaiknya masuk kelas," ujarku sebelum membalik badan dan berjalan menjauh.

Bukannya aku tidak suka untuk berada di dekatnya. _Hell_, aku suka sekali bahkan. Namun, menahannya di sini saat kemungkinan besar ada kelas yang harus ia hadiri membuatku agak takut meninggalkan kesan buruk padanya. Untuk dia mengetahui namaku memang membuatku _lumayan_ senang, tetapi jika dia mengingat namaku sebagai sosok yang menyebalkan, sepertinya hal itu tidak begitu menyenangkan, membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku bergidiksendiri.

"Sasuke! Tunggu!" panggilnya bersamaan dengan suara langkah kaki darinya yang tengah berlari kecil ke arahku. Membalik badan untuk menghadapnya, aku pun tertegun melihat tangan kanannya terulur kepadaku. "_Err_... aku tahu kau tahu namaku, aku pun begitu. Tapi kita belum benar-benar berkenalan, kan?"

Melihat wajahnya yang terlihat kikuk saat mengatakan hal itu membuatku merasakan sesuatu menggelitik perutku, memaksaku untuk tersenyum barang sedikit.

"Ah," ujarku sebelum menata jantungku untuk bertingkah lebih tenang, jangan _pecicilan_ dengan berdetak terlalu cepat. Tanganku pun terulur menyambut tangannya, menjabat tangannya yang tidak pernah kusentuh. Sebuah tangan yang hanya dapat kulihat di beberapa (_banyak, _tepatnya) foto dalam kamera dan laptopku tentang tangan tersebut yang sedang menulis, melukis, menepuk satu dengan yang lainnya, dan serangkaian kegiatan lainnya. Sebuah rahasia besar tentang menjadikannya model utama dalam banyak fotoku tanpa seizinnya.

"Sasuke," ujarku seraya menjabat tangannya, "Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura tersenyum, membuatku merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah di lambung dan paru-paruku.

"Haruno Sakura—"

.

.

—_dan aku bersumpah duniaku terasa begitu sempurna._

.

**Selesai.**

Agak menye-menye ya? Hahaha kangen buat fluff XD

Yak, ada masukan? Concrit? _Review, anyone_?

[**story only**: 1921 words]


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto** and all of its character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it. Thankyou for my beloved editor **Hikanzakura**. Dan fiksi ini adalah tentang **SasuSaku**. Happy reading :)

* * *

**Goddess**

oleh **LuthCi**

* * *

Kuliah umum.

_Jpret!_

Definisi kuliah umum adalah kuliah dengan dosen yang tidak dikenal, tidak mempengaruhi IPK, dan baik diikuti saat cuaca sedang panas karena dapat tidur nyenyak di ruangan terbaik kampus—kalau itu definis kuliah umum a la Sasupedia. Mataku berputar tanda bosan. Kalau bukan karena paksaan Neji, aku pasti tidak akan berada di sini.

_Jpret!_

Nah, ruangan ini memang bagus. Dengan bangku mahasiswa yang semakin kebelakang akan semakin tinggi, ruangan bernuansa biru tua ini memang sangat di dekorasi dengan baik. Belum lagi ada enam AC di ruangan ini yang membuat ruangan ini selain bagus juga nyaman. Ah, iya, bendera kebanggaan fakultas ini pun terpajang berjajar di kanan dan kiri sofa untuk dosen.

_Jpret!_

Lagi-lagi tukang foto—rutukku menyesali kenyataan sama yang terus menerus berulang di buku takdir hidupku. Foto di sana, foto di sini, desain poster hari ini, desain poster hari itu, semuanya berputar terulang-ulang, seperti siklus yang memang ditakdirkan untukku terjebak di titik pusarannya.

Kuarahkan kameraku menuju berbagai macam muka, mencari sudut yang baik untuk melanjutkan mengambil gambar.

Tidak, terlalu gemuk—_geser_—terlalu berminyak_—geser_—terlalu tua—

—_Jpret!_—terserahlah.

Kuliah umum kali ini adalah tentang kesehatan jasmani, berarti yang seharusnya diambil gambarnya adalah orang-orang yang tampak sehat, dan bugar, agar dapat menjadi daya tarik saat diadakan kembali sesi dua dari kuliah umum ini pada bulan depan.

Kameraku kembali menyapu setiap sudut ruangan terbaik kampus ini, mengingat kuliah umum adalah kuliah yang menjadi sumber gengsi kampus. Menyerah karena tidak ada yang bagus di posisi ini, aku pun berjalan ke posisi lain, kembali mencari sudut dari posisi yang baru tersebut.

Tunggu, rambut merah muda itu—

_Jpret!—_

Bukankah itu Sakura?—

_Jpret!_—

Hey—

_Jpret!_—

Jari bo—

_Jpret!_—

Stop—

_Jpret!—_

JARIBODOHSTOP!

..._jpret!_

Aku termangu beberapa saat di tempat. Jantungku berdetak cepat, mungkin pengaruh karena detik tadi aku _sedikit_ panik. Kutatap jari telunjukku yang masih melekat di tombol kamera yang siap untuk mengambil gambar kapan saja.

Jari bodoh. Entah pantas atau tidak menyalahkan sang jari, karena toh jari bergerak karena diperintah oleh otak—bagian tubuh yang lumayan kuagungkan karena menurutku cukup pintar.

"Hh..." menghela napas panjang, aku pun membuka foto yang baru saja aku—tepatnya jariku—ambil.

Gadis yang sama, senyum yang sama—degupan jantung yang sama. Entah sudah _keberapajutakali _jantungku berdegup cepat karena ini—karena keberadaan gadis yang menurutku suatu kebahagiaan tersendiri untuk dapat melihat wajahnya setiap hari.

Aku masih menunduk menatap kamera yang tengah menunjukkan foto gadis tersebut tersenyum menghadap temannya.

Hey, Sakura Haruno—

.

.

—aku _tertarik_.

.

.

* * *

.

Aku tengah duduk di bangku yang tadinya menjadi meja absensi ketika kuliah umum berlangsung. Sekarang _sih_ sudah terabaikan, belum sempat dirapihkan oleh bagian perlengkapan. Meja tersebut kini hanya terisi dengan tiga benda: kamera, laptop, dan tas ranselku yang kempes karena kamera dan laptopnya berada di luar tas tersebut.

Mataku terpaku pada laptop di hadapan, sedangkan kamera teronggok di sebelah kiri dan tas teronggok di sebelah kanan. Ulang lagi, mataku masih terpaku pada laptop di hadapan. Tepatnya pada hasil foto yang sedari tadi aku ambil yang telah kupindahkan ke laptop menggunakan kabel data. Berusaha memilah-milah mana yang bagus untuk dikirim pada koordinator acara dan mana yang lebih baik didelete saja.

Tidak butuh konsentrasi yang banyak sebenarnya, untuk menyeleksi foto-foto tersebut. Hanya saja kehadiran sang gadis berambut merah muda _itu_ sedikit _banyak_ mengganggu konsentrasiku.

"Halo, Sasuke," sapanya dengan suaranya yang renyah. Kubalas dengan anggukan singkat untuknya sebelum kembali lagi menatap laptop di hadapan. _Hell_, bukannya aku mencoba menjadi jual mahal, hanya saja aku memang bukan orang yang berisik dan memiliki banyak bahan untuk diperbincangkan.

"Aku di sini, ya, untuk sementara? Boleh tidak?" aku menoleh padanya karena pernyataannya dan dirinya yang tiba-tiba duduk di kursi sebelah kiriku, melanjuti omongannya barusan, "aku ingin pulang bareng Hinata, tapi dia memintaku menunggu sekitar sepuluh menit katanya," jelasnya dengan cengiran kaku.

"_Aa_, tidak apa, kok." Aku mengangguk tanda setuju. Tanpa ba-bi-bu aku kembali menatap laptop di hadapan, berusaha menyeleksi walau kini membutuhkan konsentrasi sepuluh kali lipat dibanding biasanya.

"Sasuke, boleh aku lihat kamera—"

"—aa," jawabku cepat karena tidak ingin mendengar suara renyah itu terlalu banyak. Mendengar tuturan tersebut, melihat paras itu—merasakan kehadirannya disekitarku, sepertinya kurang baik untuk jantungku. Maka dari itu diminimalisir akan lebih baik, setidaknya untuk detik ini karena ada pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan.

Aku merasa Sakura tengah melihat-lihat foto yang sedari tadi kuambil. Kegelisahanku bertambah lagi—kalau-kalau Sakura berpikir aku tidak berbakat di bidang fotografi dan hanya laku karena aku _tampan_—tunggu, hey, otak, kau baru saja berpikir bahwa dirimu tampan, heh?

Kugelengkan kepalaku cepat. Tuh, 'kan, dekat-dekat dengan Sakura sepertinya memang tidak baik untuk diriku. Pertama, jantungku berdetak lebih cepat, berarti darah akan lebih banyak mengambil oksigen yang tersedia di paru-paru dan membuat otak dipenuhi oksigen sehingga berpikir tidak jernih—tunggu, hey, bukannya kalau dipenuhi oksigen otak justru akan semakin pintar?

...ah, ya sudahlah.

Aku masih berusaha konsentrasi dengan foto di hadapan. Hingga akhirnya karena memutuskan foto tersebut tidak penting (keputusan tanpa berpikir jernih), aku pun menekan tombol kanan untuk melihat hasil foto selanjutnya.

...loh? Kok malah foto Sakura?

_Dafuq._

Aku sontak menengok ke kiri, ingin memastikan bahwa Sakura tidak jadi melihat foto-foto yang tadi kuambil. Karena tentu saja pasti ia akan sedikit terperanjat saat melihat ada banyak fotonya di sana.

Namun, segalanya terlambat. Yang kini di hadapanku adalah wajah Sakura yang menunduk menatap kameraku dengan rona merah muda di pipinya.

Perlahan-lahan Sakura mengangkat dagunya dan menatap wajahku.

Sumpah demi semua _merk_ kamera di muka bumi, wajahnya merona bukan main. Dan hal itu mau tidak mau membuat wajahku turut menghangat—walau setengah mati kucegah untuk tidak turut merona.

Entah berapa detik kuhabiskan untuk menatap Sakura yang juga menatapku malu.

"A-ah, ja-jadi kau tadi memotretku?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah yang bertambah merah.

"A-aa," jawabku singkat mencoba tetap bersikap tenang—walau kutahu barusan itu aku gelagapan.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, tepatnya pada kedipan selanjutnya, aku dan Sakura menunduk secara bersamaan. Menunjukkan bahwa kami tidak lagi mampu untuk saling menatap satu sama lain dengan keadaan yang begitu kaku.

_...psssshhhhhh_—dan aku pun merasa asap keluar dari telingaku.

.

.

.

_Demi seluruh merk kamera di dunia, aku bersumpah tidak pernah merasa begitu malu dan bahagia pada saat yang bersamaan layaknya detik ini._

.

.

* * *

**Tamat**

Hoho, maaf lama gak dateng, keasikan main roleplay di winterblossom hihi

Aku gak ngerti ini tamat apa bakalan ada chapter tiganya. Tapi anggep aja tamat, kalo aku mood nanti aku buat chap tiganya. Semoga suka, maaf kalau jayus :p

_Review?_

**[story only: 970 words]**


End file.
